Where There's a Will, There's No Way
Where There's a Will, There's No Way is the 7th episode of the first season. Grace blames her relationship with Will as the reason for her lack of interest in dating and decides they can no longer have fun together. Jack enlists Will's help when the IRS catches up with him. Synopsis Feeling horny yet? After feeling that her urge to date is gone, Grace theorizes that it is because she is having too much fun with Will so she places a "fun embargo" on them. However, after coming from another uneventful date with an otherwise attractive guy, she realizes Will is not the problem. Will, clearly indignant by Grace's theory, refuses to make up with her until she waves a white flag and apologizes. Jack and the IRS Will finds out that the IRS has been sending letters to Jack for not paying his taxes so he helps by setting up a meeting with an agent against Jack's wishes. In the end, Jack accepts the IRS's figure of $2,000 which Will will pay for him. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Steve Paymer (Steve) * Eric Gustavson (Sebastian) * Julian McMahon (Guy) * Roy Fegan (Auditor) * Todd Eckert (Jurgen Franzblau) Notes * This is the first episode to feature the show's blue and purple logo instead of the original black and white. * Will gives Jack a kiss on the cheek in this episode. This is the first time we see him kiss a man in a non-platonic way. * Gary Grubbs (Harlin) is listed in the opening credits, but does not actually appear in this episode. Cultural References * Will compares Grace's look of pajama pants under an Armani jacket to that of mentally troubled actress Frances Farmer, who had the same unkempt appearance during court especially in Jessica Lange's portrayal of her in the biopic Frances (1982). * Using the clacking of the pills, Karen sings the first lines of "The Trolley Song" from the film Meet Me in St. Louis (1944). * As Grace fumbles over calling Xander Freeman, Karen calls her "Hamletta" after the Shakespeare character Hamlet known for his indecisiveness. * Grace says "Listen to me. I'm a bi-level haircut away from Lilith Fair." The Lilith Fair was an all-women concert tour that promoted several progressive issues. * While Jack does handstands on a chair, Will calls him Nadia, after Olympian Nadia Comăneci. As he goes down, Jack yells "10.0!". Comăneci was the first gymnast to score the perfect 10 at the Olympic Games in 1976. * Jack compares his anxiety with the IRS to when he was caught shoplifting at Lane Bryant, a plus-size clothing store for women. * Will likens playing cards with the clueless Karen and Jack to playing cards with "Tweedledum and Tweedlediva", a reference to the Alice in Wonderland characters Tweedledum and Tweedledee. * After slapping the hysterical Jack, Will apologizes for "that Knots Landing moment". Knots Landing was a long-running soap opera usually filled with melodramatic scenes and fights. * Jack's line "Joey teaches Blossom a valuable lesson about tough love" is a reference to the 1990s television show Blossom about a teenager named Blossom and her family, including her older brother Joey. Media Ep 01 07-1.png Ep 01 07-2.png Ep 01 07-3.png Ep 01 07-1524751264.png Ep 01 07-1524751288.png Ep 01 07-1524751317.png Ep 01 07-1524751337.png Ep 01 07-1524751374.png Ep 01 07-1524751398.png Ep 01 07-1524751427.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1